Making Up
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Elsa finds herself caught in the middle of an argument between her baby sister and the Royal Ice Harvester. Hilarity ensues as she tries to get the two to settle their differences. This is a little Kristanna one-shot that's been floating around in my head all day. Rated K due to the cuteness factor.


**Hey guys! I've been shopping for 12 hours straight and for some reason on the drive home, this little idea popped into my head! This is my first Frozen Fic and it's currently-12:17 am. I apologize in advance for any errors/ typos/ weird things that shouldn't be there but for some reason they are. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

"Eeelllsssaaaa!" The Queen jumped as she heard her younger sister's scream reverberate through the castle library.

Anna came bursting through the doors, her face redder than a tomato. Her fists were clenched at her sides. Just as she began to approach the grand desk Elsa heard another set of angry footsteps.

"Wait!" Came the desperate sound of none other than Kristoff, the local ice harvester.

Elsa watched as Anna spun around on her heel to face the man who was now also running toward her desk. She couldn't see Anna's face, but really she didn't need too. Elsa braced herself for whatever fight was about to ensue. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

As she opened her eyes she's saw both of them barreling toward her at breakneck speed. Without thinking she flung out her hand and spread a thin layer of slick ice about five feet from the desk.

Anna and Kristoff both reached the ice at the same time, clumsily falling in a tangle of legs and arms. Elsa chuckled to herself.

"I'm sorry," she amended, "but I really like this desk and I couldn't have the two of you smashing into it, and destroying it." She cracked a smile as she peered down at the two people below her. "That was all I could think of."

"So not fair." Anna replied as she shoved Kristoff off of her and stood up, straightening her dress. He stood up as well and bowed.

"Your majesty, I apologize she-"

Anna tried to shove him away but he grabbed her by the arm and put a hand over her mouth. "As you can-see-she's-she's a little- upset-" he began trying to subdue the feisty girl. "And-when I let her-go-she's going to try-and make-meee-look like the-bad guy-but I can assure you-that she-started it!" With that Anna's eyes widened. Elsa watched the younger girl mover her mouth under Kristoffs bare hand. "Ahhhh gross!" He quickly let her go and wiped his hand on his pants. "She licked my hand!"

Anna smiled. "You're lucky that's all I had time for you jerk!"

"Hey! Woah woah woah woah." Elsa held up her hands. "Alright, _you_ sit over here," she pushed Anna into a chair. "And _you_, sit here." She sat Kristoff in the chair fairly close to hers. "Alright, now," she paused, "let's start from the beginning shall we?" She sat down again and turned her eyes toward Kristoff.

He sighed. "As you know, I took Anna up to the mountain this morning because she wanted to watch me harvest. Well, while we were up there I told her to stay in the sled while I prepared. But _noooo!_ She, being Anna, just _had_ to jump out of the sled and start messing around!"

"That is so not true!" Anna stood up from her chair.

Elsa pointed back to the chair and glared. Anna rolled her eyes and sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Anyway-" he continued. "I told her to get back in the sled! But she didn't.

Oh no, instead she decides to go and fall into the freezing cold river. I guess she thought that would be a fun thing to do." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, by this point she's angry with me for not catching her. This is where I mention that if she hadn't left the sled in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh please!" Anna sat up. "I only left the sled because you were trying to lift a 200 pound block of ice by yourself! I was trying to help you and then _you_ went all crazy and PUSHED me into the river!"

"For the thousandth time Anna I didn't push you!

"Yes you did! You so did!"

"Enough!" Elsa put both hands up, glaring at the two. "The next person who interrupts gets it." She glared at Anna.

"Fine." The younger girl sat down dejected. "But just wait 'till he tells you what he did _after_ he got me out." She smirked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What did you do after you helped her out of the water?"

"Well, first she tried to pull me in too. Obviously that didn't work, so I pulled her out and was trying to get her back to the sleigh. She needed to be warmed up. So, I get her in the sleigh, mind you she's been kicking and screaming the whole time, and I put a blanket around her." He paused glaring at her. "I turn my back for five seconds to get another blanket and the little brat shoves snow down my neck!"

Elsa is trying her best to keep her laughter under control. She can actually picture the wicked grin on her sisters' face as she shoves the ice down the older boy's shirt. Noticing that he's waiting for her to acknowledge him, she clears her throat and asks, "So, what did you do after that?"

His face reddened. "Well, your majesty-looking back-it was pretty impulsive-"

Anna shot out of her chair. "The little bastard sat me down in a snow drift!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna! You'll do well to mind your tongue! I don't appreciate that kind of language."

Anna's face reddened. "Sorry." She paused. "But still! He stuck me in there so deep I couldn't move! And then he left me there!"

Kristoff quickly stood as well. "Only to teach her a brief lesson!" He amended. "I wasn't actually going to leave her there forever!"

"Oh really?" Anna fumed. "Two hours doesn't constitute as forever?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Ok feisty pants, for your information, it was thirty minutes! And I had a deadline I needed to meet!"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright you two, I've had just about enough of this nonsense! Apologize to each other. Now."

The two looked at her in horror. "What?!" They asked.

"Did I stutter?" Elsa asked calmly. "Apologize. Now."

Anna rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. "Well Kristoff," she smirked. "I'm waiting."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I apologize."

"What for?" Elsa asked him.

He sighed and turned to Anna. "For sitting you down in a snow drift."

"And?" Elsa probed.

"And for leaving you there." He finished.

Elsa nodded. "Alright Anna."

Anna gasped. "What am I supposed to apologize for!? I didn't even do anything!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Anna-" she warned.

The younger girl sighed and turned her attention to the blonde man in front of her. "I'm sorry-."

"What are you sorry for Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry-that I left the sled-when you told me not to."

Elsa clasped her hands together. "Good. This is progress." The queen lamented. "Now hug it out."

They turned to her, both staring quizzically.

She motioned for the two of them to move closer together. "Come on you two, hug it out."

The two blushed.

"Oh please!" The Queen rolled her eyes. "You two don't honestly expect me to believe that you haven't done more than that already-" she once again motioned between the two.

Anna looked up at Kristoff. "She is right you know."

He chuckled. "I guess so."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He responded by hugging her back.

"There we go." Elsa sighed. "Now, if you'll please be on your way, I have some things I need to finish up." She glanced down at the paper work on her desk.

Kristoff nodded, releasing Anna and bowing. "Of course your majesty. Good night." He winked at Anna as he turned to leave.

Elsa watched him for a while before returning to Anna. "You too." She motioned with her hand. "I'm sure you can find _something_ to occupy your time." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at the girl.

Anna blushed before hugging her sister tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Elsa smiled as she returned the tight embrace. "Any time. Now go." She released her sister. "The make-up is the best part, so I'm told."

Anna smiled and ran back out the doors. As soon as she heard the doors slam shut Elsa slumped back into her chair.

"I pray to the gods I never have to do that again." She sighed.

Epilogue

A few hours later she stood up to stretch her legs, when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She responded.

Anna slid through the door quietly closing it behind her. She silently approached Elsa's desk. As she approached, the queen couldn't help but notice her sister's attire. The princess's dress was slightly off kilter and her cape hung on one shoulder. Her usually perfect hair was disheveled and sticking out all over the place.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

Anna nodded as she quickly fixed her cape. "Kai just wanted to me to let you know that dinner is ready."

Elsa smiled. "I'll be right down."

Anna nodded. "Alrighty then." She turned and hastily made her way to the door. Before leaving she turned around. "Oh and Elsa," she began.

"Yes?" The queen replied.

"You were right." She paused. "The make-up is _definitely_ the best part." With that the younger girl quickly made her way out the door.

Elsa stood there as she watched the girls' retreating form, her signature smirk in place. "I knew it."

THE END

**Hope you guys like it! As always, leave a review! They make me extremely happy! Also, sorry again for any typos/ mistakes! I have no beta-or brain power. :D **


End file.
